


Orders of Business

by Gabbalicous



Series: Girlfriends Across Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clashildr, F/F, Fluff, TARDIS - Freeform, post Hell Bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbalicous/pseuds/Gabbalicous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking off, Clara and Ashildr take care of some business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Hell Bent.
> 
> Thanks to my sister for Beta-ing. Her tumblr is BBethy123.
> 
> Enjoy!

After they fly away from the Doctor, their first order of business is to explore the space that is their home now. 

Clara catches Ashildr’s hand in her own and leads her into the corridor. The layout is nothing like the Doctor’s, which the ex companion had spent hours exploring. But they’re fine with that. Ashildr doesn’t want to be competing with memories of the Doctor for Clara. And Clara is just glad that Ashildr’s cool facade has dropped away to a childlike joy as they come across room after room.

They spend hours, or maybe days, it all melds together, going from room to room. The library contains Ashildr’s diaries among the books. Countless kitchens and pantries, or maybe they are just stumbling across the same few, provide snacks. And there is a minor splash war when the girls come across the pool.

\---

Their rooms are across the hall from each others. They are quite vanilla, basic white and gray color scheme and plain soaps. 

“I wonder the Doctor got all his rooms to personalize automatically.” Clara muses as they tour each one.

“I’m sure there’s something in the manual,” Ashildr shrugs, resting gracefully on her bed and tossing a pillow at the taller girl.

\---

Their second order of business was different for each of them.

Clara’s was to mess up the immortal’s annoyingly perfect hair, and Ashildr’s was to take advantage of the other girl’s adorable waitress outfit.

This worked out well.

\---

Their third order of business, much to their regret, was to actually sleep. Even for immortals and half-dead people, days of exploring takes it’s toll. 

Despite the fact they both have their own rooms, the two girls curl up in Ashildr’s bed. The sheets are soft and the blankets warm. But for Ashildr, this was normal. The odd thing was the warm body wrapped around her. Clara’s heart didn’t beat, and her warm breath didn’t touch the shorter girl’s neck, but there was still something so alive about her, even as she slept, even as she was a corpse.

It was the best sleep Ashildr had gotten in a long time.

\---

Their fourth order of business, though by now they were no longer calling it this, was to run.

Clara once again grabbed Ashildr’s hand and dragged her to the console. “Where to? What should we see first?”

The shorter girl drummed her fingers on the console for a moment, “I heard there is a planet with three suns, and every thousand years, they all set at the same time,” She looked up through her lashes, “It’s supposed to be beautiful.”

Clara laughed joyously, “Well then. Three suns. Sounds good.”

There was a definite thump as she pulled the lever and the TARDIS engines whooshed to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I've been shipping this since day one, and I'm going to write more of them.
> 
> Come scream to me about Clashildr at pluviophile-convention.tumblr.com
> 
> Or visit my writing blog, gabbywrites123.tumblr.com


End file.
